Súper papá
by Jek Scarlet
Summary: ¿Qué importa si todos lo ven aún como un villano? A los ojos de su hija, Butch es un héroe. Y eso era lo único que importaba.


Esta historia es tan rara como todas las que escribo, pero me ha gustado como ha quedado.

Y esta historia se la dedico a **Momoko123**, espero que te guste tanto como me gusto a mi escribirla.

* * *

**Súper papá**

_By: Jek Scarlet_

* * *

_Yo mataré monstruos por ti_

_._

— ¡Papá!

Butch corrió hacia la habitación de su hija lo más rápido que pudo, casi pareció que había volado hacia allí.

Cuando ingreso, lo primero que hizo fue inspeccionar todo el lugar en busca de algún peligro, pero al no encontrar nada fuera de lo normal, dirigió su mirada, al pequeño bulto en la cama.

—Hija, ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó acercándose y sentándose al borde de la cama— ¿Por qué has gritado?

—Papi, hay algo en el armario. Creo que son monstruos —hablo con voz temblorosa—. Tengo miedo.

Butch quiso reír por la situación. Su hija, la pequeña que no le tenía miedo a ningún insecto, y que había atrapado la rata que _atormentaba _a su tía Miyako, sin sentir ni un poco de miedo, le tenía miedo a algún posible monstruo que se ocultaba en el armario.

Le recordaba a Kaoru y su miedo a los fantasmas.

— ¿Monstruos?, ¿en el armario?

—Sí, ahí —se tapó hasta solo dejar sus ojos a la vista—. Los he escuchado; quieren comerme, papi.

Fingió una tos, para disimular la risa que cosquilleaba por salir, y parándose de golpe le sonrió a su hija.

—Bueno, no dejare que ningún feo monstruo se coma a mi pequeña. Espera aquí.

El armario era lo suficiente grande para que Butch pudiese entrar en él.

La pequeña, miro asustada como su padre ingresaba dentro del gran armario. Contuvo la respiración al momento que escucho ni vio algún movimiento desde dentro del gran mueble. Cuando desde dentro de este se escuchó un golpe, dio un salto y pego un pequeño gritillo apagado.

Se escucharon golpes y quejas, provenientes del armario. La verde he inocente mirada no dejaba de observar no escuchar. Butch asomo la cabeza desde la puerta del armario, sonriéndole.

—Tranquila Bi, ya casi termino con él, ¡Es enorme! —dijo volviendo a meter la cabeza dentro, para posteriormente escucharse algunos golpes más.

— _¡Muere monstruo!, ¿¡cómo te atreves a asustar a mí pequeña princesa?! _

—_**Uggg, ¡graaa!**_

—Papi… ¡Vamos papá, tu puedes! ¡Patéale el trasero!—olvidándose de todo el miedo, la pequeña dio un salto y comenzó a alentar a su progenitor mientras saltaba en la cama— ¡Demuéstrale quien es el más fuerte!

— _¡Toma esto!_

— _**¡Graaa!**_

Todo quedo en silencio después de eso, minutos después, Butch salió con una sonrisa de vitoria en su rostro.

—Hija, ha sido una tarea difícil, ¡pero he matado al monstruo! —dijo levantando el pulgar—. Nadie molesta a mí bebe y sale ileso.

—Ese es mi papá, ¡eres el más fuerte y valiente!, ¡eres el mejor papá del mundo!—gritó.

—Caro pequeña, siempre que me necesites, sabes que estaré ahí para defenderte. Ahora duerme, que yo cuidare de tus sueños, y matare monstruos por ti.

Como por invocación, el sueño invadió a la pequeña niña, provocando que bostezara y se acomodó entre las mantas.

—Gracias papá, eres mi héroe —susurró antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Butch ingreso a la cocina donde su encontraba su _dulce _y hermosa esposa.

— ¿Qué ha sido todo ese escándalo?—pregunto soltando una risita—, parecía que se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

—Nada, solo cumplía con mi deber como padre, al proteger a mi pequeña.

—Oh, así que súper papá fue al rescate de su bebe, ¿he? —Dijo Kaoru—. Quien creería que Butch, el antiguo Rowdy sería un buen padre.

—La gente cambia, aunque aún todos me sigan viendo como un villano que podría volver en cualquier momento. Y a veces pienso lo mismo, que algo podía pasar y yo volvería a ser el mismo, el mismo villano de años atrás; al que todos odian.

—La gente puede decir y pensar lo que quiera, ellos te ven como alguien que nunca cambiara; como un villano, pero tú no debes de darle importancia —hablo tomándole del rostro—. Tienes una hermosa hija la cual te ve como su gran y eterno héroe, para ella lo eres todo Butch.

—Tienes razón Kaoru, tienes toda la razón.

—Como siempre, ahora vamos a la cama, ya es muy tarde.


End file.
